Still My Shane
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: When one of Shane's biggest fears comes true he isn't happy. But is he about to realise that with Claire by his side things are not as bad as he imagined? Or a things going to get worse?
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe what I was stuck between as I watched Shane and Myrnin arguing in the lab about me... again. I had been working and Myrnin wouldn't let me leave before the sun went down. He kept insisting that I had to obey him. Next thing I know, Shane, Eve and Michael walk into the lab, all of them looking pissed. Shane had come straight to me. "Claire, you're supposed to get home before the sun sets, I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry but-" Myrnin cut me off and interrupted, snapping at Shane.

"She is supposed to leave when I tell her to. She is mine so she does as I say."

And of course Shane wasn't having any of that. "Excuse me? Claire doesn't belong to anybody!"

I heard Eve muttered to Michael in the corner. "But in Shane's mind Claire belongs to him." She laughed a little before I gave her a _not now _look.

Then the argument continued. "She works for me, meaning she is mine!"

"I'm her freaking boyfriend and even I don't treat her like property and I have more right to than you!"

"Ha! Probably because you're a lousy boyfriend."

I didn't like where this was going. Apparently, neither did Shane.

"Oh yeah, you would know a hell of a lot about that wouldn't you leech."

Shane really shouldn't have said that and I knew I should try to intervene. Without thinking I jumped between them and held my hands out to stop them. "Guys, this is just stupid. Just stop Ok!"

I realised the last thing I should have done is get in the way because in that moment Myrnin grabbed hold of me and spun me around to face Shane, his mouth was too close to my neck for comfort. Eve screamed as she watched and Michael came forward to get involved. Shane looked ready for murder. "Hey! Get your bloodsucker teeth away from her neck!"

Myrnin replied menacingly as he hissed in my ear, still getting closer to my veins as he stared at Shane. "Oh I will teach you a little something about bloodsuckers boy. How about I make this a little more practical and show you how dear little Claire would be as one."

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Now Shane looked really scared for me. "Let her go!"

"Say please."

"Please alright just let her go."

"Well since you put it that way... no."

Before I could say a word I felt searing pain in my neck and started screaming. In the same second Shane came running forward to help me but when he came in touching distance Myrnin threw me to the floor and grabbed Shane instead.

Eve came over to me and hugged me while Michael moved to face Myrnin. "That is enough Myrnin! This is just one step too far."

Myrnin paid no attention to him though, he just spoke directly to Shane with a grin n his face. "Ah, just as I thought. The knight in shining armour comes to rescue the damsel in distress. Well trust me, she isn't the one in need of rescuing."

"Get of me you psycho!"

"You see, as interesting a vampire Claire would be, the idea of you being the one thing you hate is just too hard to resist. So I will settle with you."

All I could do was scream as Myrnin bit down on Shane's neck. Shane fought to get free at first but the surprise attack had dealt him a severe disadvantage. Michael of course flashed across the room and tried to fight Myrnin off but the amount of blood he had taken from me and Shane had given him a major boost in strength. He just threw Michael back and into the wall, almost knocking him out.

When I averted my eyes from a dazed Michael I found Myrnin had stopped drinking from Shane and was now holding him up as he watched us. I could tell Shane was only half conscious... or half dead. Then, to my complete horror, before I could get there to stop him, or Michael could get himself together enough to help, Myrnin bit is own wrist and as the blood flowed he forced it to Shane's mouth.

That was the moment I lost my temper. I ran to a cupboard and grabbed a crossbow I had been playing around with earlier. It was already loaded with a silver arrow, which was lucky because I had no idea how you loaded them anyway. Turning towards Myrnin I knew I didn't have long at all and I took a blind shot at him. Incredibly, I watched the arrow whistled threw the air, fly under Shane's limp arm and hit Myrnin straight in the chest.

He dropped Shane to the floor and stumbled back a few steps before murmuring. "Not again." Then he fell face down on the floor. From then on I didn't care less whether I killed him or not, my focus was on Shane as I ran over to him.

Shane had also fallen face down and I rolled him over on his back just hoping he was alive. Michael and Eve soon joined me, I was surprised to see both of them crying. Shane wouldn't move and I honestly believed he was dead. I sobbed helplessly into his chest. "Shane, please wake up. Don't leave me I'm begging you."

I screamed in panic when Shane's body starting fitting violently. I looked at Michael wide eyed. "Michael what's happening?"

"He-he's changing."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's becoming a vampire Claire. Myrnin changed him."

"But he can't. It will destroy him." I was crying almost as violently as Shane was fitting.

"I know Claire I'm so sorry."

Understanding that there's was nothing that could be done and that in this moment in time Shane needed my support more than ever before I leaned forward on my knees and put my hands on his shoulders, trying to hold him still.

I couldn't keep him down but he stopped soon enough anyway. Once he had fallen still I leaned further over to peer down at his face. I jumped back on yelped when his eyes sprang open and he gasped in breath. His eyes were already blood red. Straight away he turned to look at me. He looked so sad at first it broke my heart. But then he took a breath in and started snarling at me. He suddenly became a blur and before I could react he had me pinned to the far wall. I flinched away as his fangs came down, it was so weird and scary seeing him this way.

Michael was there soon enough with his hand on Shane's shoulder, trying to make him see sense. "Shane, look at who it is. Look who you're about to hurt, please."

It didn't seem like he noticed Michael's presence, his eyes never left mine. As Shane bent his head lower towards my neck I slammed my eyes shut, ready for him to bite me. I was so shocked when I found him hugging me instead. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and was crying into my shoulder. I sighed in relief, he had come to his senses right at the last minute. Like cradling a child I put my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Ssshhh, it's Ok. You're going to be fine."

He cried for quite a while and it was probably the most emotional moment for all four of us. Michael finally put his hand on my arm and said softly. "We should go. I have a feeling Amelie will be here soon."

I just nodded to him before taking Shane's hand to try and get him to move. "C'mon, we have to go Shane."

He wouldn't look at me, he just murmured what sounded like an Ok. Michael took Eve's hand and we left the lab in silence, heading to Michael's car. Once there, me and Shane got in the back but just as Eve and Michael were about to get in the front Michael's phone rang. The two of them stayed outside to answer the call, leaving Shane and me alone. Still he kept his head down and some distance away from me. I moved over and out my hand on his. He flinched away from me and it hurt me for a second until the circumstances made me understand it wasn't his fault.

I scooted over to sit closer to him and again he tried to move away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He stared out the window as he replied. "Nothing, I just don't want to hurt you."

I felt saddened by his words so I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to look him in the eye. "You won't, you controlled yourself in there didn't you?"

"Barely, I was so close to- well you know."

"But you didn't. That's what matters." Carefully I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. When I pulled away I looked back in his eyes again. I realised that the kiss had been pushing it at such an early stage as I watched his brown eyes slowly change to red again. He didn't make any move to attack though, he just turned away again, not wanting me to see how he'd had changed. But I didn't care, he was still exactly the same Shane as he was before. I placed my hand on his cheek again and made him look at me. "Hey, don't hide yourself from me. Never hide yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV

Shane did seem to have calmed slightly in the ca but I knew this wasn't the end, it was the beginning if anything. He was still quiet while I sat with him and still unsure whether he should touch me. When we were about half way home though I suddenly felt my eyes begin to droop and my head just fell on Shane's shoulder without me deciding for it to do so. I felt Shane stiffen for a second but after a moment he reluctantly put his arm around me. It was the moment that gave me reason to believe that this wasn't going to go so bad after all, it was a moment of hope. Then Michael had to open his mouth didn't he. Just as we turned onto Lott Street he looked at Shane through the rear view mirror and started speaking. "Er Shane? When we get inside you need to get some blood Ok?"

Shane groaned and hit his head on the back of the seat. "Great, this just gets better and better."

"Sorry, man."

"Whatever."

I could tell Shane just wanted to get this over with as he bounded out the car the second it stopped. I immediately jumped out too to keep up with him. By the time I got through the front door Shane was already halfway across the living room and heading for the kitchen. When Michael came in he tried to speak to Shane to offer his help. "Hey man, if you want I could-"

Shane cut him off. "No, I'd rather do this alone."

But I of course, not wanting him to be alone ever again, ignored what he said to Michael and followed him anyway. Without a word to Shane I jumped on one of the stools in the kitchen and waited. I watched him open the fridge and grab what of Michael's sports bottle, give it a funny look before shutting the fridge and looking over at me. "I kind of said I would rather do this alone."

"I didn't hear you."

"Sure you didn't. Please Claire, this is gross and embarrassing as it is without you watching." He groaned as I made no effort to leave.

"Just pretend I'm not here. I won't make a sound I promise. Pretty please?"

He sighed before looking back at me. "Fine, but if you feel grossed out feel free to run from the room."

"Whatever you say."

"Ok." He opened the bottle and looked inside it before taking a deep breath. "Here it goes." He shut his eyes before pressing the bottle to his lips and tilting his head back to let the liquid begin to slide down his throat. He gulped the lot down without stopping. When he was finished he opened his eyes to stare at me. I stared back, mesmerized by the new colour in them. He looked nervous. "Go on say it. Oh my god that was just gross right?"

"Actually I was going to say your eyes are almost ruby colour. It's actually kind of cute."

"You are so strange."

"Tell me something I don't know. Anyway, how was it?"

He looked slightly ashamed to answer my question. "Well... it was... not bad at all. Kind of nice even though I don't want to admit it. Oh my god I can't believe I'm saying this."

"I guess that's just natural."

"Maybe. Hey Claire, can I ask you something?"

I was worried about the way he was frowning but I answered. "Yeah sure."

"Do you really see me as the same Shane as before?"

"Well... you kind of need a tan but then again so do I. But yeah, you are still the same Shane."

He smiled slightly at my response. "Like I said strange."

I didn't answer him, mainly because I couldn't. I was too busy letting out the biggest yawn possible. It even made my eyes water and I could hardly see. I heard Shane laughing but I didn't see him come over to me so I was surprised when he suddenly lifted me up in his arms. "I think it's time you got some sleep."

"So do I."

He carried me out the kitchen and up the stairs as I snuggled in his arms which were always so comfortable to be in. I was knocked out of my happy moment though when he walked by his room and headed to mine. "Hey, I'm staying in your room tonight."

He shook his head at me. "No Claire, I could still hurt you and it's the last thing I want so for now I want you to keep some distance from me."

Maybe I should have listened but I was in a stubborn and a sort of funny mood and I already had a plan to get what I wanted. Straight away I put it in action. "Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick. Shane put me down quick!"

He looked worried because I was acting pretty well so he put me down straight away expecting me to run to the bathroom. I didn't though. Instead, the minute my feet touched the floor I squealed before running for Shane's room. I heard him moan behind me. "Aw that is so not fair." I didn't look back in case he caught me I just threw the door open, ran across the room to his bed and jumped under the blankets. Shane was there a second later. He tried to pull back the blanket but I wouldn't let him. "C'mon Claire, please just go to your room tonight I don't wanna risk anything."

"It will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"I will put my faith in it."

"Please Claire."

"No."

"Please I-"

"Ah sorry can't hear you."

"But-"

"No."

"Claire-"

"Sorry."

"Claire please."

This time instead of answering I just snuggled in the blankets and pretended to snore. I didn't hear a response from him for about a minute so I looked up at him and grinned. "Are you just going to stand there because I am really cold?"

Shane sighed before he finally gave in. "Move over."

"Does this mean I win?"

"What choice do I have?"

"None at all." He laughed at me as he squeezed in the space I left him before he wrapped his arms around me. He wasn't as warm as he used to be but I was surprised to find he wasn't ice cold like I expected. It was kind of nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

I was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of mumbling near my ear. I turned over to find it was Shane. He was talking in his sleep while he tossed and turned restlessly. I decided to listen to what he was saying for a moment to see if I could understand why he was so restless in the first place. What I heard I didn't particularly like. "No! No, don't hurt her. Let her go now. Claire!"

I had a feeling he was dreaming about what would have happened if Myrnin had chosen to attack me instead of him and it hurt to see him so upset by it. Sitting up I leant over him and stroked his face trying to wake him. "Shane? Shane wake up it's Ok."

His eyes suddenly flashed open and they were redder than they had ever been before. I jumped back, he scared the hell out of me. "Jesus!"

He wouldn't stop staring at my neck as he laid there and it kind of creeped me out. It was sort of like I was...lunch...oh crap.

Realising what was wrong I tried to stay calm. "Shane are you alright?" Looking back at his eyes I realised he looked a little distant. Vicious and terrifying but still completely blank all the same. I waved my hand in front of his face to see what reaction I got. Nothing happened, he still kept his focus on my throat. I realised he was actually still asleep. He was sleep walking vampire style.

Then before I could even try to get away from him he flashed across the small distance between us and was suddenly towering over me. He had his knees either side of my legs so I couldn't even try to shake free and one hand was on my shoulder on the other on my waist. I stared at him as he moved closer to me, hoping he would wake up. I knew what he was going to do and the two past experiences I'd had I didn't enjoy, I had the scars to prove it. "Shane please don't do this. It's me Claire, you don't want to do this you said it yourself."

Still he came closer so I tried the last thing I could think of. With as much force as I could deliver I slapped him across the cheek. Bad idea! He looked seriously pissed now, made Oliver look sweet even on one of his bad days. After a furious growl he aggressively grabbed hold of the side of my neck and snaked his arm around my back to grip me in place. I started crying when I saw his fangs slide out of his gums. _I'm screwed._ He forced my head to one side so my neck was exposed to his slowly approaching fangs. I didn't want to see it happen so I shut my eyes as a tear drop rolled down my cheek. Soon enough I felt the familiar searing pain in my throat as his lips pressed to my skin. I gasped at the feeling but it came out kind of choked.

I'm not going to lie. This was different to the other two times I had been bitten. Yeah obviously it hurt all the same but it also felt good, really good in fact. I could actually feel the blood leaving my body, feel the force of it being drawn out. Honestly, I probably wouldn't have minded it at all just because it was Shane, even though he was being a little rough as he kept hold of me as he drank from my neck. Then the fact that I wasn't sure if he was capable of stopping himself made the experience terrifying for me.

After a moment though I couldn't think about what was happening because my mind started drifting and when I opened my eyes the world shifted and blurred around me. I was losing consciousness quickly, I could feel myself weakening. As if to give myself something to hold on to, like an anchor to keep me awake, I wrapped my arms around Shane's neck. It was also my way of telling him that I wasn't angry. Then to my surprise, Shane suddenly retracted his fangs from my skin and rolled over to his side of the bed. Just like that, he was fast asleep, oblivious to what had just happened.

I felt my heart pounding, both in shock and in a desperate attempt to keep the blood that was left moving. I knew I needed to go sort myself out so I moved to go to the bathroom. However, when I sat up the room began to spin violently before turning black.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV

My eyes opened slowly to the sound of birds tweeting outside the window. I felt seriously groggy and a little confused, like I was forgetting something. Didn't take me long to figure out what that something was though. Straight away I felt a sharp stinging pain in the left side of my neck and when I rolled over to lift myself up on my knees I found myself lying in a pool of blood. When I looked over at Shane who was still lying fast asleep next to me I remembered everything. Oh my god Shane had bitten me.

I knew I had to clean myself up quickly, if Eve or Michael found out they would seriously kill Shane. I also planned on finding a way from keeping it from Shane but since he was lying in a bed covered in my blood and I had clear bite marks in my neck I wasn't even sure if that was possible. Still, I was going to try.

Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed I felt my head start to spin immediately but I tried my best to ignore it. I stood up and stumbled my way over to the door like a drunk, trying not to trip up or fall into the wall. Luckily, I made it out into the hall without waking Shane. I found it easier to get to the bathroom as the world slowly steadied itself out. Once inside I slammed the door shout and moved to look at myself through the mirror. God I looked bad.

My left side was covered in dried up blood. It was like a stream running down my neck and onto my shoulder before soaking into my t-shirt. Considering how much of my blood was on the bed sheets and how much was dried on my skin how I was still walking was a mystery. But I thought to myself, if I threw the t-shirt away and got a shower and somehow managed to convince Shane that the blood on the bed was something else then maybe no one else would ever have to know. I didn't realise then just how ridiculous I sounded.

Unfortunately, nothing ever goes to plan for me. Just as I turned to start up the shower and take off the t-shirt I heard the very familiar clomping of Eve's boots along the hall. They were getting closer to me. Then I heard her shout down the hallway. "Hey! Do you mind slamming doors so early in the morning? Who's in there? Is that you Shane?"

When I realised she was coming to the bathroom I also realised I had forgotten to lock the door. I would have run to lock it then but I knew it was too late so all I could was stare at the door in horror as the door knob turned. When Eve looked at me she didn't notice the blood straight away. "Claire what are you-" Didn't take her long though. "Oh my god Claire! What happened?"

I didn't know what to say, no words would make this situation better. "Nothing."

Then Eve realised exactly what had happened. "Shane did this to you didn't he?"

I don't know why I tried to lie, like she would believe me. "No."

"Don't lie for him Claire. God he is so dead."

Without another word she turned and stomped down the hallway towards Shane's room. "Shane! You better have a explanation to what you've done to Claire or I am shoving a stake right up your ass!"

This was the last thing I wanted to happen so I ran after her and just as she got to his door I grabbed her hand and tried to drag her back. "No Eve, please don't it was an accident."

"How can you accidently bite someone?" She hissed before shaking me off and charging right through the door. Shane had slept right through Eve's shouting and was snoring away. Eve grabbed something off a cupboard and threw it at his head. He woke up startled by the hit. "Woah, what the hell?" As he sat up I moved to hide behind Eve so he couldn't see the state I was in. Eve looked furious. "Don't you woah me! How dare you hurt Claire?"

"What are you talking about Claire's fine. She's right-" He looked over to where I was supposed to be lying and instead found the pool of blood. "Why is there blood everywhere? Oh my god is Claire Ok?" He obviously hadn't seen me behind Eve. The great advantage of being small. Then Eve realised what I was doing and turned to grab my arm. As she pulled me in front of her I cried out. "Eve he didn't mean to. He was asleep!"

It was too late though, I was thrown right into Shane's line of sight and as he saw the bite and realised what he had done he looked absolutely horrified. Eve still looked ready for murder. "Does she look alright to you? She looks like she is about to collapse!"

I was getting pissed now as well by the fact she wouldn't listen to me. "Eve! Shut up it wasn't his fault. I should have put more effort in trying to stop him."

Shane couldn't speak he just stared at me and I was sure I saw a tear drop or two in his eyes. Eve was watching me with a confused look. "What do you mean you should have tried to stop him? Didn't you?"

"No not really."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I- I was- I was too scared." I couldn't take it anymore and I collapse on my knees and cried my eyes out into my hands.

I thought things couldn't get any worse but when Michael walked in I realised I was so wrong. "Guys? What the hell is going on in here? Claire are you Ok?" He started to walk towards me but when he saw the blood on the bed he stopped in his tracks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I wailed.

Eve of course filled him in. "Shane bit her!"

My head snapped up to stare at Michael, frightened by what he might do. It got worse than I thought. Michael's eye went red in anger and he looked terrifying. In less than a second he dragged a still stunned Shane out of bed and had him pinned to the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You think you can go around biting people now, your own fucking girlfriend." He pulled him back before slamming him into the wall again. "I got news for you it doesn't work like that."

I lost my temper, I couldn't take seeing Michael hurt him. I jumped to my feet a quickly as I could and charged across the room. Before Eve could try and stop me I jumped onto Michael's back and started hitting at him franticly. "Get off him! I said get the fuck off him!"

Michael looked shocked but he still didn't let go. "Claire, what are you doing? He hurt you."

"I don't care! Just let him go he didn't mean to hurt me. Let go!" Then before I could do anything about it I lost my grip and fell to the floor. I land directly and awkwardly on my hand and heard a sickening snap above my wrist. "Ow!"

Michael let Shane go and turned to help me but I was too angry with him to let him. "Don't touch me! Just get out both of you."

Eve looked a little hurt when she realised it was directed at her too. "Claire-bear, we are just trying to help you."

"Help me? You think shoving Shane into a wall is going to help me? How many times do I have to say it, it was an accident."

Michael looked upset as well. "But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just go, Ok."

The two of them left the room with their heads down. Leaving me and Shane alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's POV

As soon as I heard the bedroom door shut I started babbling at Shane, trying to sort the whole issue out. "Shane it was nothing, my fault not yours just forget about it Ok it's no big deal I swear." He didn't answer me, just stared. In fact that's all he had done since Eve burst into the bedroom and it was starting to worry me. "Shane, please say something."

There was still nothing for a while. Then just as I was getting tempted to grab his shoulders and shake him his mouth opened. "All this time I've been trying to look after you, protect you from all the dangers in this town when really the biggest danger to you is me."

"No, don't say that."

"It's true. Why are you trying to defend me? You should be running in the other direction right now." He was almost shouting and I wasn't entirely sure whether it was actually aimed at me or himself.

"Shane just listen to me. It wasn't your fault, you weren't even awake!"

"And that makes it Ok does it?"

"Well- I- no but like I said it was an accident."

"It wasn't an accident. Falling over is an accident, hell tripping face first down the stairs is an accident but _this. _This was no accident. And I'm sorry for what I did for you but no amount of sorrys is going to make this Ok. I can and probably will hurt you again if things don't change and I don't want that to happen. So I'm also sorry for what I'm about to do."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore. It's over."

In that moment I felt my heart shatter, he couldn't leave me. I loved him. Immediately tears started streaming down my cheeks. "But- but you can't leave me."

"I can and I am. It's for your own good, I'm not the Shane you knew."

"How is that? Because if that was true I wouldn't be stood here right now fighting for you." The hurt that was burning in my chest was quickly turning to anger.

"I'm a freaking vampire Claire! That is why I am different, that is why you shouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"What if it was me?"

"What?"

"What if it was me Shane? What if it was me Myrnin had turned and I was the one stood here a vampire and not you. Would you still want to be with me?"

Shane just looked at me like he couldn't speak. "I-I-"

The way he couldn't answer me told me everything and god it hurt me so much I thought I could just die right there. "And you can't answer that because you know what the answer is. No, you wouldn't want to be with me. You would do exactly what you did to Michael and hate me wouldn't you? And to think I actually thought you cared about me!"

I couldn't look at him and I didn't want him to see me crying so I stormed out the room as I sobbed my heart out. Halfway up the hallway to my room he stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Claire, wait!"

"Why should I? I am sick of trying for you and getting the same shit back every time. You just made it pretty clear that the past two years were just one big lie. You've never really cared about me!"

"Claire will you just listen?"

"No you listen. You said to me that you didn't want to hurt me again. Yet that is exactly what just did and believe me." I pointed to the bite on my neck. "_This _is nothing compared to right now."

As I spoke I watched his face and for a second I thought I saw guilt but I waved it away. He doesn't care about me. Before shaking free of Shane's grip I yanked the ring he had given me off my finger and threw it at the wall. The second I got to my bedroom I slammed the door in a shocked looking Shane's face.

Shane's POV

When Claire asked me that question I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe she actually thought she needed to ask me something like that. Wasn't the answer obvious? But then I had to go and wreck the situation even more. I didn't want to break up with her as it was I only did it because I was scared I would hurt her again... or worse. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I didn't really care about her. And honestly, I didn't stall my answer to her question because I had the answer she didn't want. I stalled because when she asked me the sound in her voice surprised me. She sounded so unsure of whether she was going to hear what she wanted me to say. Like she wasn't sure how I felt for her.

And of course she took it as it sounded and stormed off believing I am a total dick that just used her for two years. Boy was she wrong. Maybe I should have left her to it, after all I had broken up with her. But I honestly couldn't live with myself if I did, because everything she said to me in the hallway was right.

First I looked around the hall finding where the ring had bounce off to. When I found it I picked it up, but only to howl out and drop it again as my palm started sizzling. Silver, damn! That wasn't going to stop me though. Again I picked it up but this time I closed my hand tight around it and ignored the constant burning as I made my way to Claire's door. I knocked gently three times and waited.

"Fuck off!"

Oh yeah, she was mad alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's POV

I knew that no matter how many times I asked for permission to go in her room I was just going to get exactly the same answer each time. So I decided to just go in anyway and sort this whole mess out the right way. Opening the door I was greeted for the second time that morning by something flying at my face, an alarm clock it looked like this time. Luckily I was ready for this one and I dodged it easily.

When I was sure no more attacks were coming I looked over to see Claire sat on the edge of her bed, cradling the wrist she had probably broken just moments ago and sobbing her heart out. I felt so guilty seeing her like that, I just wanted to throw something at myself to be honest. "Claire I-"

She looked up to glare at me and I swear even Oliver would have been scared. "Get the fuck out!"

"Claire please just listen to me."

"I said get out I don't want to hear anymore."

I took a few more steps towards her as she sobbed again. I could tell she was ready to throw something else at me. In all the time I had been with Claire I had never seen her look so angry, obviously she was fed up with me not staying clear about where our relationship stood. I didn't blame her.

She kept looking at me, waiting or me to leave but I didn't. I just stood there, unsure what to do or say next. "Did you not hear me? Get out!"

"No, I need to talk to you. We need to sort this out."

"Why are you doing this? You have already dumped me once, do you just want to tell me again? Rub salt in the wound or some shit like that?" And now she thought I was just being a dick. It was getting harder to get through to her than I thought.

"No I want to sort this out so just listen."

"No, I'm sick of listening to the same shit. You don't want to be with me anymore, you made that clear and I get it so there is no need for you to be here so just go." She started crying even more as she heard her own words.

I moved forward and put my hands out in front of me but Claire stood up and moved away from me. "Just go."

I was getting a little annoyed at how nothing was getting through to her and decided that I had to try something a little different as this was obviously not working at all. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me."

"I've heard enough, I'm not listening to anymore."

"Then I'm not going."

"Fine! Then I will go, problem solved!"

She started to storm out the room but just as she was passing me I grabbed her and moved us until I had her pinned against the wall. "Shane, get off me!"

"No, not until you listen." I had my hands either side of her shoulders and was leant really close to her. This tactic was a little out of line but it was the results that counted not the technique. Luckily Claire didn't seem too scared, just too busy trying to hide her tears. "What did you say to me just five minutes ago?"

"I don't know, lots of things."

"You basically said to me that you wouldn't be stood here right now fighting for me if you didn't care. Well that's exactly what I'm doing right now Claire, I'm fighting for you. Because I didn't dump you because I don't care, I dumped you because I was scared of hurting you again, but I realise now I just hurt you even more by doing so. So please, just listen and give me a chance to make it up to you."

She had her eyes closed now and was shaking her head. "No, I can't. I just can't take it anymore. I try and I try and I just get it thrown back in my face all the time. I just don't know where I stand with you anymore."

As she cried I took hold of her hand and rested it over my heart. "Here, you stand right here and that's where you always will because I love you Claire. I love you more than anything else in the world and I am so sorry for ever hurting you. So what do you say, will you give me another chance?"

"I-" I cut her off even though I was sure she was about to say yes because my mind went into autopilot and I decided to do something completely crazy yet something I have dreamed of for a long time. I dropped down on one knee in front of her and opened the palm with the claddagh ring in. "Claire Elizabeth Danvers will you marry me?"

**This is not another fanfic focused on Claire and Shane getting married, the proposal was just to make the moment even better. **


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's POV

"Claire Elizabeth Danvers will you marry me?"

My mind suddenly fogged up as I heard those words flow from Shane's mouth. I have never felt so confused in my life and I bet I had a completely lost look on my face at that moment. I wasn't even sure if I had heard him right. "What did you say?"

Shane let out a nervous laugh and spoke again. "Will you, Claire Danvers, marry me?"

I ran that question through my head. We had just had a massive argument, where Shane had dumped me might I add and now he wanted me to marry him. I looked down at Shane showing a seriously confused frown which made him start babbling in panic. "I know I just really upset you, dumped you even but I didn't want to I swear. I did it for your safety but I get it now safety isn't really your thing is it. So I'm trying to get it right this time and do something I have wanted to do for a while now and-"

I put a finger over his lips and said. "You really want this right?"

"With all my heart, I don't want anything else just you."

I decided to just get a quick pay back right there. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall, looking down at Shane the whole time. "Well... I don't know..."

Shane looked down at the floor and I heard him mumble to himself. "I've messed up."

Then I just slid down the wall and started laughing at him. Now he was the one looking baffled. "What's so funny?"

"You. Of course I will marry you idiot."

He sighed in relief as I threw myself at him till he was laid on his back and I was pinning him down by sitting on his chest. I leaned over and whispered as I kissed him. "1:0."

He grinned back at me before rolling over until he had me pinned instead. "You were saying?"

"Nothing."

Shane laughed as he took hold of my hand and placed the ring on my finger. That was when I saw the burns, I had forgotten that ring was silver. He saw the look on my face and tried to move his hand away but I grabbed it to take a look. "It's nothing." I heard him mumble.

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it will be nothing when it heals soon."

"Fine, but at least let me kiss it better."

"As you wish." He said as he let out a fake annoyed sigh before flashing me that smile I adored.

I kissed his hand three times before he rolled over and pulled us both up. "You know Eve and Michael probably still think you want to kill then right now, maybe we should let them know everything's good. Oh and tell them our news."

"Wait, I want to tell them at the right moment then I won't have Eve trying to kill me for details."

"Good call."

Halfway down the hallway I realised I hadn't had a proper chance to clean myself up so first Shane waited for me while I had a shower and changed my clothes. After that the two of us headed hand in hand down the stairs. At the bottom we found both Eve and Michael sat on the couch looking quite miserable. When Eve saw us she jumped up and came towards us. "Look I'm sorry I overreacted earlier CB I know I shouldn't have but please don't hate me for it."

"It's alright E-"

She cut me off and carried on babbling, not registering what I had said. "Michael's really sorry too look." Michael nodded sincerely before Eve continued. "But really I am sorry for everything and I don't want this to ruin our friendship and-"

"Eve! Calm down alright, I just said it's Ok."

"Really? Oh wow thanks Claire-bear. And I'm sorry for throwing whatever it was I threw at you Shane."

"No problem, I guess I deserved it."

Eve winked at him. "Maybe a little."

After apologising to Shane she came and gave me a massive hug while Michael came and apologised as well, mainly to Shane since he was the one he threw into a wall. When the sorrys and the hugs ended Shane turned to Michael. "Hey Mikey, has that ever happened to you? You know the sleep walk thing?"

"It happened to me once in the early days but Eve came in and smacked me with one of her boots and jesus it hurt like hell. It enough that it woke me right up."

"Good to know." Shane looked at me with a smirk and said. "Well guys we would love to stay and chat but me and my _fiancée _are hungry." He smirked again as Eve and Michael stared at us.

I scowled at Shane. "Thanks." He just grinned.

Michael looked confused as he said. "What did you just say?"

"I said fiancée."

I turned to Eve with a scared look on my face, I knew what was coming. She took a slow step towards me. "CB... Come to me now."

I backed away trying not to smile. "No way so not happening."

Then Eve set off running at me as I turned around and bolted for the kitchen. "Claire Danvers you get your ass back here I want details!"

I could hear Shane and Michael laughing at us as I kept on running away from a crazy Eve who stayed determined to catch me.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire's POV

I had run around the house at least three times and Eve still wasn't giving up, Michael and Shane had even gone to sit on the couch to watch us. As I past the two of them for the fourth time Eve started shouting behind me. "I will get Michael to catch you and you know you don't have a chance then."

Luckily Michael called out in reply. "Can't I'm too busy watching the show."

I sighed in relief that I didn't have to run from a vampire as I headed yet again into the kitchen. Then I just ran around it in circles as Eve followed. She started panted after a minute and begged at me. "Please Claire at least show me your ring."

"You've seen it before, it's the claddagh ring."

Eve suddenly looked disappointed. "He hasn't got you a proper ring!"

"It wasn't exactly planned Eve!"

"Ok I will let him off then... now come here now!"

"No!"

As Eve went one way I ran the other and managed to get to the door and race back into the living room. Eve then started to kick up her speed and began to catch up with me and I knew I had no energy left to speed up myself. Then, just as Eve's hand reached out to grab me Shane jumped over the couch and ran at vampire speed in front of me. It scared me to death and I skidded to a stop right in front of him. Eve of course tried to use the moment and dive at me but Shane suddenly grabbed me before her and wrapped his arms around my waist. He grinned at Eve as she scowled at him. "I win."

"Congratulations, now give your fiancée to me."

"Nope, she is mine now. The loser gets the consolation price... Michael."

Michael shouted into the conversation. "Hey! Does this really look like a consolation price, more like a win on the lottery."

"You keep believing that man."

Eve was getting frustrated by the fact that she still wasn't getting anything from me now. "Yeah I will take my lottery win later just give me Claire and nobody gets hurt."

Going along with Eve's threats I turned my face into Shane's chest and said in a small voice. "Don't let her hurt me Shane."

Shane picked me up in his arms bridal style and turned to walk up the stairs. "Scary Eve, everyone hide. Now if you excuse us, we are going to _celebrate. _I suppose you will want details on that later as well Eve."

"Ew! No thanks and just for the record, way to much information."

"Just stating a fact."

I was giggling away and blushing at the same time at Shane's over detailed conversation when I suddenly felt something weird coming from the corner of the room. The living room portal was opening and only one person ever used that one... Myrnin. I stopped laughing and went stiff in Shane's arms. He noticed of course and I felt his muscles go tense as he looked down at me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

In response all I could say was "Myrnin." Which confused Shane for a second. He wasn't confused for long though as in the next second the portal opened and in stepped Myrnin. Straight away Shane put me down so he was ready for any trouble, obviously he still hated him after what he did to him, so was I. In fact I can admit I honestly felt really scared of him after he hurt Shane, I didn't really do a good job of hiding it either. That was quite unfortunate as well because Myrnin wasn't there to talk to Shane he was more interested in me.

When Myrnin saw me he immediately tried to come towards me and I backed away. At the same time Shane moved himself in front of me while snarling at Myrnin. "You stay away from her!"

"I- I just wanted to apologise to her. Claire I am really sorry for what I did."

"Why are you apologising to me. One, it should be Shane you apologise to and two, no amount of sorrys will ever make this right so just go."

He continued to come forward and I could tell Shane was ready to do something to defend me. "But Claire please just listen-"

"Myrnin its best for you to just go." Michael warned him as he and Eve watched cautiously at the other side of the room.

"I came to apologise so that's what I'm going to do."

Though deep down I was scared of him my anger got the better of me and I stepped around Shane and told Myrnin again. "Myrnin I don't care! It doesn't change anything so get out!"

I knew I should have stayed quiet when I saw the look in his eyes change. "I don't appreciate mere humans talking to me like that."

"Then go, you won't have to talk to a _mere _human at all then and-" I was cut short because before Shane could react to help me Myrnin flashed forward and grabbed me. Shane came forward to help me but Myrnin grabbed my neck as I threat.

"One more step and I break her neck!" Then I shivered as he whispered in my ear. "My my, this is seeming alot like déjà vu, don't you?"

"You know Myrnin, I'm starting to think that either the cure didn't work on you or you were just crazy all along." He tightened his grip in response and I whimpered in pain. Michael was stood with Shane now and both looked really tense.

Myrnin lowered his face closer to my neck as he said to them. "Now boys what do you think? Shall we have a little déjà vu? I'm thinking yes except this time I will stick to my original plan and turn little Claire here."

Shane growled at him. "Don't you dare do that to her." He tried to come help me again but I held my hand out to him.

"Don't Shane, I don't want him to hurt you again."

"Claire he's going to hurt you and I can't live with myself if that happens."

"And it's because of me he did this to you in the first place. If I hadn't got involved with all _this _and agreed to work for him you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I guess it's about time I stop others getting hurt for me." By the shaking of everyone's heads in the room I guessed nobody agreed with me.

I could tell Myrnin was grinning when he said. "Aw, brave little Claire. Always willing to take one for the team, that's something I've always liked about you. Now, anyone tries to stop me and she dies." Then I let out an ear-splitting scream as he sank his fangs once again into my throat. Shane couldn't help trying to stop him but Michael- knowing that Myrnin wasn't lying when he said he would kill me- grabbed him and held him still.

"Let me go, we can't just let her die!"

"She will die if we try to help her!"

"Claire!"

I honestly thought that that was it. That I would be waking up at some point with a set of fangs. So I was really surprised when Myrnin stop drinking from my neck and said. "Actually I've changed my mind, I won't be turning you now... well not yet anyway. But you are coming with me, it's time I taught you a lesson. Myrnin then dragged me by the neck to the portal as Shane and Michael tried to race after me but Myrnin jumped through it and slammed it shut before they could. I was trapped with a crazy vamp in his lair with no one to help me.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV

Myrnin tied me to a chair in the centre of his lab and kept pacing in front of me with a creepy look o his face. I didn't want him to know I was scared so I kept trying to substitute my fear for anger. Didn't really go so well. "Myrnin let me go!"

In response to my yelling he flashed forward and slapped me hard across the cheek, hard enough that my vision blurred for a second. "Silence child!" He looked at my reaction to the hit and seemed to enjoy the pain he was causing me. "Did you like that? It's called pain and I suggest you get used to it. You know you have caused me pain so many times. Staked me, killed Ada, so many ways you have hurt me. I think its time I hit back."

He turned to a table and grabbed something, holding it up to inspect it. It looked like a sharp bit of metal, like a large nail. Then, he knelt down in front of me and put the metal over my arm. In one fast moment he drove it forward and I shrieked as the metal imbedded into my skin. "What was that for!" I cried.

Myrnin just shrugged. "It's fun." And then the slapping continued.

Shane's POV

"Are we going to help her yet or not because if you don't hurry up I'm going alone." I wasn't getting frustrated with Eve and Michael taking forever getting equip with weapons and whatever else.

Michael of course tried to reason with me. "Shane, going unprepared will just get us killed."

"And taking our time will get Claire killed so hurry up!"

"Ok I think we are ready to go, Eve?"

Eve, who was trying to put on a brave face even though I could tell she was scared for Claire's sake, stuck her thumb up as she past us and headed for the door. "Yeah, let's go."

"Finally."

I raced out the door, passing Eve and jumping straight into the back of Michael's car. Even then as the car set off speeding down the road to me we were getting there fast enough. That psycho could be doing anything to Claire, maybe even the one thing I didn't want to happen to her. Ending up like me and growing a pair of fangs. And then that haunted me too, the fact that she thought everything that had more or less ever happened was because of her. Well considering she has saved my life a million times before I seriously found it hard to agree with that one bit.

Michael drove as fast as he could but no speed was ever going to be good enough for me. "What if he's killed her Michael, or even made her a freaking vampire. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

"At least try not to think like that Shane, doesn't do any good."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No need."

Michael finally hit the last corner and I was itching to just jump out of the moving car and run. I forced myself to have a little patience and waited but the second the wheels stopped turning i threw the door open and ran down the alley, hoping Claire's heart was still beating. When I reached the shack I charged through the door and literally jumped down the stairs. Michael and Eve were a little behind me.

At the bottom my heart sank as I found Claire tied to a chair in a total mess. She looked unconscious and had some sort of nail sticking out of her arm that was causing blood to drip everywhere. I will admit the smell of the blood was almost driving me crazy but the fact that it was Claire easily kept me under control.

Myrnin then appeared from the back of the room with an evil smirk on his face and I just wanted to rip the guy's guts out. He looked at me and sighed. "Honestly, must you always come to her rescue?"

"Yeah, so get used to it." At that moment Michael appeared at my side with Eve behind him.

"Hmm, I'm unsure what to do now. Get on with changing Claire or kill you first."

"How about you deal with us first."

"Well... Ok."

Myrnin came flying at us as Michael pushed Eve out of harms way. He hit Michael hard in the chest and sent him crashing to the floor as he turned on me. He hit me in the face before I grabbed his arm and twisted it around until I heard the crack of the bones snapping in two. Myrnin roared in pain but still continued with his attack. Michael joined the fight again after recovering from the blow. As Myrnin went to grab my neck Michael grappled him and threw him face down on the ground. When he got back up again he tried to turn on Eve who backed into the corner in fear. Before he managed to get hold of her both me and Michael grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away.

But then before Michael could move Myrnin turned around and pinned him to the floor before pulling a stake out of his pocket. He held the stake over his chest and sneered at him. "Well look who is need of help now. Who will save you now boy?"

Suddenly I heard a whistle through the air and then saw a bolt head straight through Myrnin's back and into his heart. He rolled sideways and fell unconscious immediately. I turned around to see Eve holding a crossbow up with a hard look on her face. Michael let out a shaky laugh. "Well I guess that answers that question."

While Eve ran to help Michael up I turned my attention to Claire who was still in the chair with her head drooped to the side. When I reached her I knelt down by her side and put my hand on her cheek. "Claire? Wake up."

Her eyes opened slightly and I heard a slight mumble escape her lips before her eyes began to close again. "Hey hey! Stay with me Claire!"

Opening her eyes again she looked at me and gave me a disorientated smile. "Hey."

"God what the hell did he do to you?" I said as I noticed how out of it she was.

"I don't know, slapped me about a hundred times and tried DIY on my arm."

I looked at her arm and checked how back the wound was. It wasn't deep and bleeding too bad by then and I knew it would do more damage if it stayed in there any longer. I had to take it out even if it meant hurting her. "Claire baby I'm sorry but this is really going to hurt."

"Ok. What are you- aaargh!" The scream she let out as I pulled the metal from her arm made me want to seriously want to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I kept repeating as I started to untie her hands. "Come on lets get you home."

"You're not going anywhere."

I spun around to find Amelie standing there not looking happy at all. "You two are coming with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Shane's POV

As me and Claire were sat in the back of Amelie's limo I was starting to get seriously worried. Before pulling the bolt out of Myrnin's chest she made Michael and Eve go home. For some reason she just wanted me and Claire and I knew whatever the reason was it wasn't good at all. Claire was slowly coming around more and becoming more aware of what was going on around her and she didn't seem to like it either.

Soon the limo was pulling over and one of Amelie's guards opened the door to let us out. I realised we were in Founder's Square. When Amelie got out of the limo a load of her guards appeared around us and started to lead us somewhere. I didn't like Claire being out here with all these vampire's around us and I kept her close to me, keeping my arm around her waist.

We were led to the grass area in the centre of the square where they did the executions in those cages, another sign this wasn't good at all. Amelie came to a stop in the centre and so did her guards around us. Both me and Claire just stood and waited before I finally opened my mouth. "Amelie what are we doing here?"

She turned around and looked at us with that ice cold, emotionless stare. "You are both being charged."

"With what?"

"The attempted murder of a vampire. Claire shot Myrnin the first time and did indeed almost kill him and I suppose you shot him this time Mr Collin's."

I knew it was Eve who shot him last but I knew her punishment would be more severe than mine because she was human. "Yes but-"

"No buts Mr Collins, that in fact is a very serious crime and you both will be punished."

"If you haven't noticed we didn't exactly do it without a reason." I motioned my hand over myself. "_He _did this to me and then he tried hurting Claire."

"I understand that but what he did is not an actually crime."

"AKA, Myrnin has a get out of jail free card."

"That is enough Mr Collins, let's just proceed with the punishments."

I looked over at Claire with fear in my eyes and I saw it reflected in hers. All I could do was pray that this wasn't going to involve Claire being put in one of those cages to wait to be burned alive. Amelie turned her head towards Claire. "Let's start with you."

Claire sighed before saying. "Well I'm human so I'm guessing it involves burning right?"

"Actually child no it doesn't. Miss Danvers, had I not arrived at Myrnin's lab when I did without a doubt Myrnin would be dead right now."

"I did it to defend Shane!"

"Shush child. To pay back for the loss you almost caused you have a choice. Become a vampire now or die."

I stared at Amelie, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew this had never been done before and it was just cruel. To make some one choose between those two things was sick. I jumped forward and growled. "You can't do that to her!"

"I can and I will Mr Collins. Now Claire, what will your choice be?"

I turned my head to look at Claire whose mouth was hanging open in shock. She tried to speak but nothing came out. So I tried to speak for her, or rather beg. "Please Amelie don't do this, not to her. After everything she has done for can't you just let her off or at least choose a punishment not as harsh."

"She has been given a choice, that is more than anyone else in this situation usually gets so I would say I am being quite fair."

"That is in way fair and I know the only reason you are doing this is because you want her on the fang side."

Amelie gave me a look that told me everything, I was right. She was only doing this because she had always wanted Claire to be a vampire, she was more valuable to her like that. But me knowing that wasn't going to save Claire because the Ice Queen wasn't going to change her mind. "Say what you wish Mr Collins it won't change anything."

"Alright fine, what's my punishment then? You can't make me a vampire, that ships sailed already and I doubt you are going to burn me alive."

"Indeed you are right, I won't be killing you as I don't kill my own. No I have the perfect punishment for you. You are going to be the one to turn Claire into a vampire." That's when I knew that my worst nightmare was in fact coming true. Claire becoming a vampire was one thing but me being the one to turn her was the one thing I felt sick just thinking about. When I looked at Claire she was staring straight forward, trying to hide what she was feeling as she fought back the tears. I shuck my head violently.

"You can't expect me to do that!"

"I don't expect anything, but it will be you or no one, meaning she dies... Gerard!" As soon as she shouted the name one of her guards stepped from behind her with a crossbow and immediately fired. Because it was a crossbow I thought it was meant for me but the bolt whistled past me... and as a sickening sound hit my ears the bolt flew straight into Claire's chest. "No!" I screamed as she let out a whimper. She looked down at the bolt that was imbedded just to the side of her heart before she looked up at me with wide eyes. Then as blood began to soak into her t-shirt and drip from her mouth she collapsed.

I dropped down next to her and lifted her into my arms as tears spilled over my eyelids. "Claire stay with please!" I begged her as she slowly started to slip away. Before turning and walking away Amelie called back to me. "Like I said Mr Collins, you have a choice. I trust you will make the right one."


	11. Chapter 11

Shane's POV

Amelie had disappeared in seconds, leaving me with two things. Claire dying in my arms and a choice that I never wanted to make, one that would cause all my nightmares to come true no matter what I chose. Claire was gasping for breath as tears spilled from her eyelids. She wouldn't look at me she just stared at the sky, every so often her eyes would start to close before opening slightly again. I was crying like a baby, I just felt so lost. "Claire please look at me."

Her eyes shifted to meet mine, the second they did I began to sob and beg. "Claire please help me I don't know what to do."

Slowly she lifted a shaky hand and placed it on the side of my cheek. "It's Ok, you don't have to do this Shane. You can let me go I understand."

"But Claire I need you, but doing this to you is wrong. I have fought everyday to protect you and now I'm the one who could ruin your life."

"Listen to what Amelie said, it's your choice. Either way I still love you and always will."

Then before I could tell her I loved her back her eyes slowly closed and her head fell to the side. I honestly thought she had died for a second and I cradled her closer to me as I sobbed my heart out. Then I heard something, the most faintest of heart beats possible. A heart beat that probably had barely a couple of minutes left. At that moment I quickly thought about everything that linked me and Claire together. The first moment we met each other, the few months it took for us draw close together, all the fun times we'd had, those special moments like the first time I told her I loved her and then all those times I'd thought I'd lost Claire and felt like I couldn't live another day. And it was that thought that took other me. I remembered those moments and I knew that every single time I would have done anything to save her, even if it meant I had to hurt the both of us in the process. Because at the end of the day I was nothing without her.

At that moment I knew this wouldn't be any different. I needed her and I was the only one with the power to save her, and I had to save her. From then on I tried to fill the hole of despair in my heart with sheer determination as I leaned down and whispered into Claire's ear. "Claire, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do but I just can't let you go. I need you Claire, you are my life."

Then, while still holding Claire in my arms I put a hand gently on the back of her neck and lifted her up closer to me. I took a deep breath before slowly lowering my fangs out of my gums. I whispered sorry again as I lowered my head towards her neck. Trying to be as gentle as possible I slowly opened my mouth around the curve of her throat and pressed my teeth to her skin until I felt my fangs pierce the flesh and the tangy liquid beneath hit my tongue. The whole time I was trying to fight against the vampire within me because although I hated what I was doing the taste of her blood was driving me crazy, I honestly didn't want to stop drinking from her. I held her tight to my chest as I kept sucking from the wound, draining her of the only thing she had left that made her human. Then when I felt there was barely any of her blood left in her body I forced myself to let go and pulled away gasping.

When I looked down at her she was paler than me and completely still, I knew I had to be quick if I wanted her to survive. So letting down my fangs again I moved a wrist to my mouth and bit down over the veins. When the blood began to seep out from the two punctures I pressed my wrist to Claire's lips. I waited as the blood began to drip down between her lips and flow into her mouth as I squeezed the wound. I panicked more and more every second as nothing happened, Claire didn't twitch in the slightest. Then just as I was beginning to think I'd done something wrong and killed her she lifted her hand, took hold of the wrist that was pressed to her mouth and began to suck almost desperately. I sighed in relief as I stroked her hair. "Thank god."

She let me go after only a few seconds though and fell limp again. Just as I leaned in to try and talk to her, her body began to convulse violently as she screamed in agony. I wrapped my arms tighter around her to try and hold her still but nothing worked and it hurt so much to have to see that happen to her. I was starting to think it would never end when the fitting came to a sudden stop. So I could see if it had worked better I laid her down in the grass and looked over her. At the very moment I leaned back to think what to do Claire suddenly sat upright, gasping for breath with panic in her eyes. She looked so confused and absolutely terrified. "Claire." When I said her name she looked at me with wide eyes as if she was scared of me. I put my hands out in front of me and tried to reassure her. "Claire it's Ok it's me. You're safe I promise."

Then Claire was suddenly back in my arms in less than a second, huddled on my lap and crying into my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth as I tried to calm her down. "Ssshhh, it's Ok. I'm so sorry Claire, I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>And heres a shout out for vintageHEARTS, check out her story heartbeat as well as others and also happy birthday for tomorrow vintageHEARTS :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Shane's POV

Claire cried and cried for about ten minutes and neither of us ever wanted to let go of each other. But when Claire did start to finally calm down and it became obvious that sitting in a field all night wasn't the best idea I pulled us both onto our feet. That was when I realised something. "Shit Claire you still have the bolt stuck in your chest!"

She looked down at it and her eyes went wide slightly. "Oh yeah, so I have."

I put my hands out to take hold of it but then I stopped myself because I didn't want to hurt her anymore, I'd done enough of that. "Er... I don't- I don't know how to deal with this."

"Like this." Claire suddenly grabbed the bolt and pulled it straight out, she tried to put on a brave face but she still cried out. "Shit."

"Claire!"

"What?"

"God don't do that." I said while grabbing her and patting her down to see if she was Ok." Are you alright?"

"Apart from being shot by one of Amelie's guards and waking up with fangs I'm fine I guess."

"Well actually yeah that was a stupid question. Look Claire, I'm really sorry for doing this to you but I just couldn't-"

She stopped me by putting a finger over my lips and giving me the _"don't you dare blame yourself or I will slap you" _look. She looked deep into my eyes to make sure I was looking at her as she said. "You saved my life Shane, no sorrys necessary."

"But I-"

"Ah! Just shut up alright."

"Alright alright but just one more thing... Sorry!"

She didn't seem impressed by that, it was obvious by scowl on her face. Looked like vampire Claire had developed a bit of an attitude and to be honest I kind of liked it. But it still didn't change the fact that what I did was wrong.

I was then suddenly brought out of my bubble of guilt when Claire wrinkled her nose before quickly covering it with her hand. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I can smell my own blood and it's making my throat burn like hell."

"It's Ok. C'mon lets get you home and you can get some blood there." Her eyes went wide the second I said this. "What?"

"Home... Michael! He's going to freak when he see's me!"

"I know but you will have to face him at some point, might as well get it over with."

"What about Eve?"

"C'mon it's Eve, she won't care. You are her CB no matter what."

"Ok then, let's go."

Hand in hand, the two of us set of and ran to the Glass House. It didn't take us long once Claire got used to the new speed she could run at. When we got there and were walking up the porch to the front door her hand tightened around mine as she grew more nervous of the confrontation just seconds away. I squeezed her hand to support her and tell her I was there for her. I opened the door and let her in first. She stood and waited for me as I came in and locked the door behind me. She took my hand again as we headed into the living room.

We found the living room empty but we could hear someone was in the kitchen. When we heard the footsteps from the kitchen heading for the door Claire stopped dead in the middle of the room and waited. Then just as we thought Michael came strolling in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked at us and smiled so it was obvious he hadn't realised the little difference to Claire. As he lifted the cup up to take a sip he said. "Hey you... two." In that little pause his mouth hung open and the cup dropped from his hand and smashed on the floor. "Claire!"

She smiled at him timidly and waved. "Hey Michael."

Michael then composed himself before a look of pure rage ran across his face. "What the hell happened?"

Claire opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by him shouting out more questions. "Who did this to you?"

"Well... um."

I knew she didn't want to answer because she knew Michael would probably try and kill me, so I decided to answer for him. "I did Michael."

At that moment his eyes turned crimson and I knew he was going to throw me into the wall, or maybe out of a window. Just as I suspected he came running at me at vampire speed... but he didn't manage to touch me. Because Claire had jumped between us and put her hands out in front of her, causing Michael's chest to hit them and force him to come crashing to a stop. He wouldn't take his eyes off me as Claire almost pleaded with him. "No wait! It wasn't his fault he had to!"

Michael growled in response. "How could he have had to do this to you Claire?"

"Amelie, she tried to kill me and this was the only way he could save me."

"What?" She had his attention now.

"She used me hurting Myrnin as an excuse to get me in the fang gang, she made Shane choose between turning me or letting me die."

"I couldn't let her die Michael. I know what I did was still wrong but I can't loose her. Not now and not ever." I added.

"You actually did that for her? After everything you have sworn on you went against all of it to save her life?"

"Yeah and I would gladly break all of them again for her."

"Well... I guess there isn't anything I can say to that. You were right to save her, she is our Clairebear after all." He tried to smile at her but I could still see the sadness in his eyes. "It's just I never wanted this for you, for either of you."

Claire moved her hand from his chest and hugged him as I gave him a knuckle bump. When they pulled away from each other Michael said. "Well I guess we better tell Eve... Eve! Come downstairs we need to talk to you!"

Claire's POV

Just seconds after Michael shouted her Eve came bounding down the stairs. "Hey! What's up?"

She took one look at me covered in blood and started to come over to me. "Oh my god Claire you're hurt!"

That's when I realised that calling down Eve so soon was a bad idea because the second she was in the room the sound of her heart beat filled my ears and the smell of her blood hit my nose. When she was halfway across the room she stopped to stare at me with wide eyes and I knew my own eyes had gone when. I knew that I was about to loose all control and hurt my best friend, but I couldn't let happen. "Shane! Grab me grab me!" I screamed, hoping he would work out why.

Luckily he understood straight away and he threw his arms around my waist just as I tried to jump forward and started snapping and snarling. Shane shouted at Michael as he thought to hold me still. "Mike get her some blood quick!"

Eve just stood there staring at me in shock. "Clairebear?"


	13. Chapter 13

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe it when Claire tried to attack Eve. But it wasn't the fact that she attacked her that shocked me, it was the fact that she had been able to tell me to stop her right before. Not even Michael has been able to do that before, he just lost control and that was it. But Claire no, if she couldn't stop herself she would get someone else to do it for her. She is just amazing.

When Michael had quickly come back with a bottle of blood while Claire was still thrashing in my arms he forced it to her lips and tipped it down her throat. The second she tasted it she grabbed the bottle and gulped the lot down. When she calmed down I warily let her go in case she still couldn't control herself, I didn't need to worry though because she just sat on the couch and stared off in front of her.

I sat next to her and put an arm around her waist. "Are you Ok?"

She didn't look at me when she replied but I saw a tear drop escape her eyelid. "I can't believe I did that."

"It's Ok."

"No it's not, I could have hurt her." She waved a hand towards Eve before continuing. "I feel like a monster already."

I tightened my arm around her as I spoke. "Claire, listen to me it's not your fault."

Eve then came forward and stood next to Michael who was stood right in front of Claire watching her. Eve looked calm now. "He's right it's not your fault... more like theirs." Then she surprised Michael by smacking him on the head.

"Hey!"

"Are you freaking stupid? She had just been vamped, she hadn't had any blood and you call me down, a human, to say hello. Did it not cross your mind that she might have needed blood before dealing with me?"

Michael sighed before saying. "She's right. It was careless of me to call her down, I've been a vampire long enough to know it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, I take half the blame too." I said.

We both apologised to Claire but she made it obvious that she felt it was still all her fault and was disgusted in herself. Then Eve realised something. "Wait... Claire why are you a vampire anyway?"

I had to make a comment about that. "Wow Eve, did that honestly only just cross your mind?"

"I was distracted. But seriously what happened Claire-bear."

Claire looked at her and sighed. "Do I really have to go through the story again?"

"Since it's me yes."

"Fine. Well... Amelie said I either become a vampire or die, one of her guards shot me and there you have it."

"So... Amelie turned you?"

"Well no it-"

"It was Shane right?"

I was shocked that Eve guessed it right away and got myself ready for her trying to stake my ass. Incredibly, when I looked at her I noticed she didn't look surprised by it at all. I was seriously confused.

"Yeah it was me Eve. So aren't you going to try and kill me or something for doing this to her?"

"Honestly... no. At the end of the day you did it to save her so I'm glad you did. But watch your back Collins, us girls have a vamp on our side so we can kick your ass now."

That actually made Claire laugh which made me happy to see. Claire looked at Eve then. "Can I have a hug? I promise I won't try to hurt you this time."

"Absolutely." Eve smiled before skipping over to Claire and wrapping her arms around her. During the long hug Claire whispered in Eve's ear.

"And don't worry, we will kick their asses soon."

"We heard that!" Both me and Michael said together.

Claire pulled away from Eve and said. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't."

Eve nudged Michael and said. "Seriously I think you're hearing things."

Eve and Claire both gave us their best innocent looking smiles that were still unconvincing before the four of us started laughing together.


	14. Chapter 14

Shane's POV

It had been a week since Claire had become a vamp. She was handling it fine I guess, Michael had helped and encouraged her on especially when it came to the blood drinking part. It doesn't matter that she is a vamp and stronger now, to me she will always be my fragile little Claire and I will always protect her.

When I woke up on Saturday morning I was expecting to wake up with the feel of Claire in my arms but I was surprised by that absence. I opened my eyes to see she was no where to be seen. I got out of bed and got dressed. Well half dressed since I left my shirt on the floor but hey I'm a guy. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen and just as I thought Claire was there with a coffee talking to Michael. When she saw me she smiled. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey, any coffee left for me?"

"Yeah there is."

I looked at her with an innocent smile and said. "Do you love me enough to pour me some?"

She reached out an arm to the coffee machine before pulling it back and grinning. "Of course but I just can't reach it."

"So get it yourself you lazy git." Michael piped up.

"You guys are just so mean to me." I said with a fake sob while walking to pour myself a cup. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I have to go to work in less than five seconds, I got a few lessons today so I better go." Michael answered as he stood up, washed his cup and flashed out the door to get to the car before he burned to a crisp. I can't make vamp jokes to him anymore, since they apply to me and Claire now so that's some fun I lost.

Me and Claire were left alone in the house then and we couldn't go out because we would fry as we didn't have a vamp car. Claire looked at me through the slight awkward silence that appeared. "So... do we just sit around for the day?"

Oh no way was I going to let her be bored for the day and besides I was in the mood for a little something... if you get my meaning. I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I guess we could watch a movie but pick something boring, I don't think we will be watching it anyway."

In reply she just gave me that seductive little smile that drove me crazy every time. I returned it with a grin and as she giggled I grabbed her hand and began to pull her along out of the kitchen and over to the couch. But just as we got there Claire came to a stop and was staring off wide eyed. Worried I put my hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Claire? What's the matter?"

"Amelie. She's here." As she said this her eyes flickered to look above us and I knew she meant in the secret room.

I suddenly felt seriously pissed. I had been expecting Amelie to show up everyday since the day I had had to turn Claire because of her. It was only that very day that I had thought she was going to leave Claire alone but now my hopes had been shattered. I mean yeah, before I didn't like Amelie too much but after what she did to Claire, or rather what she made me do to Claire I hate her guts.

Claire was about to speak but I interrupted. "So we ignore her."

"No Shane." She sighed. "We have to talk to her sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later... or never."

"But that's not going to happen so c'mon."

She tightened her grip on my hand as she pulled me up the stairs and soon enough we were headed right up into the secret room. And unfortunately just as Claire said Amelie was sat there with her ice bitch face on. She didn't look sorry or anything.

Claire didn't say anything, just stood in the middle of the room and looked at her so I decided to do some talking. "What hell do you want?" I asked bitterly as I put my arm around Claire protectively.

"I understand you are angry Mr Collins but I must demand your respect."

"Or what? You will try to kill Claire again?"

"I did not try to kill her, I had every bit of trust in what you would do."

"Oh so that makes it already does it?"

"Our opinions will never be the same Mr Collins. Now I must insist you get properly dressed in my presence."

"You came here not the other way around so you get what you barged in on."

"Mr-"

Claire suddenly shook her head quickly and shouted. "Enough already! Ok what is it you want with us?"

Amelie clearly didn't like the lack of respect coming from Claire either but she let it slide and answered. "A few things. Firstly I just came to see you and welcome you to your new life."

I snorted to that as Claire said without the slightest of enthusiasm. "Great, thanks."

"And also to say the both of you will receive the same treatment as Michael. With a brand new car each and access to the blood bank."

"Again thanks. Is that it?"

"Almost, I also wish to request your services-"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I want both of your help dealing with a recently new problem in Morganville."

"Which is?"

"There are human residents rebelling against us and I want you too along with Michael if you wish to help stop them."

"I don't think I want to." I said lazily.

Amelie suddenly rose from the couch and her eyes shone silver. "I'm not asking you I'm telling you. You will help with this, both of you. I will send details on the situation when I see Michael later, now goodbye."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but you know (and I know this is the classic excuse) but yeah it's my final year of school and I have lots of coursework and stuff to deal with if I wanna get a good place in college. So once I've caught up and stuff I promise I will start to update more. Chloe x**

Claire's POV

So that was a full day of fun ruined. First Amelie shows up after everything she has done and then she has the cheek to ask us to deal with her problems. But unfortunately me, Shane or Michael can't exactly refuse. After Amelie had finally left the day passed on and more and more details of this job we needed to do came in.

So apparently the human side of Morganville found out about me and Shane joining the fang gang and of course they started panicking thinking it will happen to them too and decided to start a rebellion. It's the usually yobs involved, the guys who spend their lives in the few Morganville bars and the idiots who once upon a time had drinks with Shane's dad. The drunken hooligans with no morals or mercy. Great.

When Michael came home he told us that the humans involved were planning a protest in Founder's Square that night. Amelie basically wanted us to go there and try to change their minds and drive them out. Shane didn't want me involved of course, vamp or no vamp I'm still his delicate little Claire that can break at one touch. Too bad Amelie doesn't care.

So soon enough the three of us were getting ready (well actually four because of course we couldn't leave Eve out... she wouldn't let us.) Once we were in the car Michael started to drive towards the square. In the car Shane had his arm protectively around my waist the whole time and I knew he was wishing I wasn't involved in this. He was getting tenser by the minute. "Shane, it's fine, they're just protesting for now. Nothing too serious."

"Yeah but we've seen this before, we've seen how quickly these things get out of hand."

"That's why we are going, to stop that from happening again."

Shane looked me in the eyes and I saw sadness in his. "I just wish you didn't have to do this."

"It will be fine." I said with as smile as I placed a hand on his cheek.

The rest of the drive was in silence and the whole time I watched Michael sneak worried glances towards Eve sat beside him. She seemed fine with it all though. When the car pulled up around the last corner we were surprised by what we saw. There were at least a hundred people crowded just in front of where they burned humans for crimes against vampires and in the centre was a small stage with a few people stood on it. I guessed they were the ones who had started this whole thing. When Shane looked closely at the people on the stage he tensed and tightened his grip around me. "What's wrong Shane?"

"That guy on the stage, the one in the middle, I know him. He was one of my dads drinking buddies back in the day and he honestly makes my dad look like a saint, he's nothing but trouble."

I didn't answer because there was no point in saying it was going to be Ok again. Instead I took his hand and pulled him out the car as Michael pulled out Eve. Michael being the one the most used to this whole thing I turned to him. "So what do we do exactly?"

"The only thing we can do is talk to them. They haven't planned on any trouble yet, they are just demanding answers and since you too are considered the victims here they may listen to us." He replied with slight uncertainty in his voice.

So we did the only thing we could, walked through the edge of the crowd and up onto the stage. When the men already stood on it saw us they jumped down and joined the crowd below. The one Shane had pointed out to me spoke out to us. "You may be the victims here but you are vampires all the same now. Is it not wise for you to step aside and let things be? Stay at home we have no problems with you guys."

Michael was the one who replied. "I understand how you feel about this but what has been done cannot be reversed. I can speak for both my friends here and say they would appreciate you didn't do this. So we have come to ask you to stop this and go home."

"Now it is one thing to be a vampire against your will but to side with them is unacceptable. So are you saying you are with them and our enemy now?"

"We do not take a side we just want to live our lives."

The man shook his head. "No, what you are doing here is the same as siding against us and siding with the vampires that hold us prisoner in our own town."

I decided to speak out. "Please, we are not your enemy so please don't try to make us choose a side that doesn't even exist."

"By trying to stop us you have already chosen a side, theirs. So you are not the victims anymore but also the enemy." The man looked out to the crowd. "Isn't that right?" They all cheered in response.

"Please don't-"

"No, we are sick of the vampires in this town not listening to our protests so we will have to find a way to make them hear us. You!" He pointed a finger at me. "You are the one who was the Founder's pet from the beginning and now she has made you like her so I'm betting you are of some importance to her. Important enough to stir up trouble if something happened to you... Get her!"

The second he shouted the crowd bounded forward and climbed onto the stage. First they manage to drag Eve away from us as she screamed but they let her go unharmed as she was not considered a threat like us. Then since they were after me they worked their way into separating me from my two defenders, Michael and Shane. As they tried to push them away from me Michael and Shane managed to fight off the first load of attackers but dealing with a hundred at once is impossible for vampires as young as them.

Soon enough I had to defend myself and I did pretty well... at first. Then the leader of the crowd who had ordered the attack managed to shove me of the stage and into the crowd. There was no way I could defend myself against so many and after a while the crowd started to wrap silver chains around my neck, arms and legs. Being so young the burns affected me badly and I quickly became too weak to even struggle. Then I was forced to watch Shane, Michael and Eve screaming my name and fighting to get to me as I was thrown over someone shoulder, carried to a nearby van and thrown in the back. When the van began to move the driver looked back at me who I realised was the crowd leader. He grinned before saying. "Now we are going to have some fun with you. And trust me, when we are done you will be begging us to drive a stake into your heart."


	16. Chapter 16

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe those drunken idiots had managed to take my Claire away from me. I fought as hard as I could to help her but there were just too many. And I was scared, scared because I knew the guy who had taken her and I knew what he was like. He didn't know the meaning of the word mercy, especially when it came to vampires.

As soon as the van had gotten away with Claire in the back the crowd left behind scarpered into the streets and alleyways and fled home. It was probably a good idea for their sakes because me and Michael were quickly losing our tempers. When we were left alone I turned to Michael, my eyes still flared red and my voice booming out. "We are going to Amelie now! This is her fault so she can help find her."

Michael just nodded as he tried to calm himself before he wrapped his arms around a crying Eve and pulled her towards the council hall just over the street. It's amazing how Amelie was just a few yards away from the trouble and wouldn't even come out to help. I bounded ahead and walked straight into the building, giving a protesting receptionist the finger along the way. After a walk down a stupidly long hallway I finally reached Amelie's office and walked right in. Amelie was sat at a desk and when she looked up she said flatly. "I would prefer you make an appointment or at least wait outside."

"I really don't care at the moment, those _peaceful _protesters out there just dragged Claire away in the back of a van."

I did seem to get her attention then and she put down the paperwork she was filling in. "Oh dear, how did this happen? Tell me the full story." She said just as Michael and Eve walked in.

I just sighed in frustration at the thought of wasting more time to save Claire as Michael began to explain everything.

After ten minutes had passed when Michael had finally finished explaining what had happened. Amelie frowned as she said. "We must find her immediately, there's no telling what they may do to her. I will send all the force I can to find her but in the mean time I wish for you to stay here."

"But-"

"No arguments."

An hour had passed and still no signs of Claire's whereabouts had been discovered. Amelie wouldn't allow us to leave her office so we were stuck there waiting. Finally Amelie said. "Perhaps this approach is not effective."

"Obviously! So why are we sitting here waiting when-"

Suddenly I was cut off by the door opening and one of Amelie's guards entering the room. "Gerard, I must ask you to knock next time."

"My apologies ma'am but this was just left outside the building."

"What is it?"

"I'm- I'm not entirely sure ma'am."

I couldn't quite see what he was holding so I didn't know what it was either but Eve must have because she walked over to the vampire and said. "I think that's a webcam, for video calling. There's a note on it." She pulled a piece of paper of the side of the camera, looked at it, pulled a face and handed it to me. I read it out loud for everyone.

"Follow these instructions to the web link and you may see your precious vampire again."

Underneath was a list of instructions explaining to link the camera to a computer and connect it to what I could only guess was a video link from Claire's captors. Desperate to see her again I quickly gave out the instructions on the paper while Amelie's bodyguard followed them. Within ten minutes we had the camera linked to a computer and had finished the connection guidelines, then all we had to do was hit call and see what was waiting on the other side. We all crowded around the screen and waited.

Then we saw a man looking into a camera with a laptop on the screen, the man who had taken Claire. So it was a video call. Eve place the camera so the guy could see us too, he smiled when he did. _"Finally, how long does it take to set up a webcam? I suppose you want to see your girl don't you?"_

"Where the hell is Claire and what have you done to her?" I started almost screaming at the camera.

Where ever the guy was it was dark, in fact it looked a lot like the tunnels under the town. He started to walk with the camera as he replied. _"Relax she's fine, well she's alive anyway but that's better than nothing."_

That's when I started to hear screaming from the speakers and the more he walked the louder the screaming got. I could tell it was Claire and it made my heart sink. Then a door was opened and I wanted to be sick, because there she was, tied to a chair by silver chains and she looked awful and so scared. The chair she was in looked like one of those from a dentist and the chains were burning into her neck to hold her in place. I lost my temper as she looked into the screen and saw us and started crying. "What the fuck are you doing to her? Let her go!"

"_Not until you get the message, we aren't taking crap from you leeches anymore and we mean business. Boys lets get started."_

Three men stepped into view and stood around Claire grinning. The leader picked up a bag and tipped it to empty it into his hands so we could see it. I realised that it was silver dust. He turned towards Claire and I thought he was going to throw it all over her and watch her burn but no, he had something even more sick and twisted in his mind. _"You two, hold her eyes open."_

When we all realised what he was going to do everyone reacted. Claire started crying more and struggling frantically, I started shouting and begging them to leave her alone, Michael tried to hold in his anger as he held a crying Eve and even Amelie and the bodyguard gasped in shock. But they didn't stop, two of them did as told and forced Claire's eyes open while the leader poured then silver into them. It was one of the most horrible things I have ever seen and it will forever haunt my memory. All I saw through my own tears was Claire screaming in agony as blood poured from her burning eyes. Eve was almost clawing at the computer screen, desperate for them to stop.

It went on for so long and the screaming seemed to never stop from me or Claire. When the silver finally burned out Claire quietened down to a whimper as she looked at us again. Her eyes were unrecognisable and barely healing because she needed blood. Eve went crazy at that moment. "Stop it you sick son of a bitches! Just stop!"

"_That was message number 1, now time for message number two."_

No, they couldn't seriously want to hurt her anymore. But they did. This time without instruction the guys that held Claire's eyes open held her head back so she couldn't move. The leader this time picked up a vial and I knew what it was straight away. Silver nitrate. _"Open wide sweetheart, time for a drink."_

"NO!"

The third guy there then came forward and grabbed Claire's jaw, prising her mouth open. "Please don't do this, I'm begging you." I heard Claire cry out. But again they didn't care. And I was forced to watch again as they poured the solution into her mouth. It started to burn immediately but they made sure she couldn't spit it out by forcing her mouth shut and covering it with duck tape.

I could hear my fiancée's muffled screams but I couldn't do anything to help her, just watch as blood began to seep from the corners of the tape and spray from her nose. She tried to lean forward as she choked and gagged on the liquid burning her from the inside out but she could do nothing either.

When she gave up and fell still they ripped the tape off her mouth and blood gushed out from between her lips. The one with the camera leaned down to her and said. _"How are you doing sweetheart?" _She needed blood badly and I could tell she felt desperate to rip one of their throats out, and I honestly wished she would because if it wasn't her it was going to be me.

Finally he looked at the camera again and said. _"Message received Founder?"_ Then the screen went black as I fell to my knees and cried like a baby. Michael tried to comfort me but that wasn't possible, not after what I had seen. Eve was still going crazy. "We can't just stand here we have to help her. We can't let her go through anymore of that. Please tell me we know where to find her."

Michael spoke softly. "Sorry Eve, but we don't know where they are. It could take ages to track them down."

"Actually it won't." We all looked to Amelie as she spoke up. "They used the internet and if I'm correct Frank Collins, the machine controlling this town, has full control of it. He can track them in seconds."


	17. Chapter 17

Shane's POV

I tried to take deep breaths and tried not to think about how much more they were making my Claire suffer as I stood there helplessly. All the while Amelie pulled out a cellphone and called Myrnin. When he answered she didn't even wait to explain anything to him and said. "Put Frank on the line please."

And Myrnin being a complete ass replied. _"What? You call me but don't want to talk to me?"_

"I don't have time for this Myrnin! This involves Miss Danvers safety."

"_Ah I see, very well."_

I heard the phone crackle for a second before I heard the all too familiar voice that I really didn't want to hear. _"Frank here, how may I help you?"_

"Frank, Miss Danvers has been kidnapped and we have contacted them through the internet and-"

"_Yes, yes I know I saw it. Hardly something I'm not going to notice is it? So I'm guessing you want me to track down the link right?"_

"Exactly."

"_Already done it, I had an idea you would want my help."_

"So where is she?"

"_In the tunnels under the old abandoned hospital, there's an entrance about a block away next to the warehouses."_

I sighed in relief as Amelie answered him. "Thank you Mr Collins, its greatly appreciated."

"_No need, she is my son's girl after all and I know how much she means to him."_ Amelie was about to hang up but he spoke again. _"And son, I hope you find her before its too late. I'm glad my son found a nice girl like her so good luck."_

I had no idea how he knew I was there, but I guessed it was because he knew that anything involving saving Claire's life I would be there for. "I will." Was all I could say to him before the line went dead.

As soon as Amelie put the phone away we all went into save Claire gear. Eve pulled free of Michael's arms and demanded everyone's attention. "Right we need to go now, we need cars."

Amelie shook her head. "No, Claire can't even wait that long, after what they just put her through I doubt she will have long left. I will open a portal to the warehouses. Gerard, bring us weapons as I'm afraid life's can be afforded to be lost this evening."

The bodyguard did as told and flashed out the room, returning just seconds later with an armful of weapons. They were weapons built for fighting vampires but they worked just as good on humans. Once they were passed around Amelie faced the wall and in seconds had a portal open. We stepped through one by one and came out into the street at the other side of town. Turning around we found the tunnel entrance right in front of us, being a vampire now it didn't seem as intimidating as I could actually see through the darkness. Making our way through the entrance me and Michael took the lead, desperate to find Claire as quickly as possible.

It seemed to go on forever, every step just revealing more and more bricks curved around us. Finally a door that pealed off into more tunnels came into view. Michael walked towards it and sniffed the air. He looked firstly at me then Amelie. "In here, I can smell her blood. But there are more people in there than we saw I can smell them too."

When the smell of Claire's blood hit my nostrils too I felt tears prick my eyes, as well as a burst of anger. As we got ready to charge in Michael turned to Eve. "Eve, stay close to me Ok?"

"No, I will stay with this guy." She said gesturing to the bodyguard. "You and Shane can get to Claire quicker if you don't have to watch me so go."

We nodded to her before throwing ourselves through the door. Immediately we were greeted by some biker looking guys who were guarding the door. As Michael grabbed one by the neck he screamed. "They're here!" Michael threw him hard and head first into the wall, knocking him straight out. I got the other one and did the same before moving further into the tunnel. As we stepped through an arch a tall guy jumped at Michael, ready to slam a stake in his chest. He didn't get the chance because Eve saw the whole thing and panicked before firing her crossbow at the guy's shoulder who dropped to the floor screaming.

Amelie stopped anyone we missed while her bodyguard made sure both her and Eve were Ok. You could feel the anger radiating off me and Michael as we kept on moving through the tunnels. We came to a part where the tunnel split of into two so we didn't know which way would lead us to Claire. Just as we were about to consider splitting up we heard a scream which told us which direction to take, and also that they were still hurting Claire.

I started to run after hearing her cries of pain, knocking out anyone who got in my way or just leaving them for Michael to deal with. Finally we came to the door that we saw on the webcam, the one we knew lead to where Claire was being held. I shoved the door open while at the same time trying to prepare myself for whatever could be on the other side. I again felt my non existent heart drop as I took in the sight in front of me.

In the room stood the leader of the rebellion, the one who had taken Claire, my dad's old friend. And he was standing next to Claire who was still chained down on the chair. He was holding a gun to her head. I also noticed the reason to Claire's scream, he'd jammed a stake in her chest. Not in her heart but with the state she was in it was without a doubt doing serious damage. I took a step forward and the man sneered. "One more step and I fire. Its silver bullets, never used them before but I'm pretty sure it will finish her off."

I knew I had to be quick because I could tell Claire couldn't hold on much longer. She was soaked in her own blood and barely even conscious. But then if I wasn't quick enough he could fire and that would be it.

I then saw my chance, because to taunt me he put his finger on the stake and slowly began to push it even deeper into Claire's chest. And that was the moment I felt the rage that had been building within me escape and without a second thought I flashed forward, grabbed him before he could react in the slightest and bit into his neck. After just a second I pulled back with my fangs still in his flesh, ripping his throat clean out and sending his blood to splat across the wall. I let his body slump to the floor and raced over to Claire.

I lifted her drooped head up to look at her face and gasped when I saw none of the injuries they had inflicted on her had been able to heal. Her eyes just covered in scabs of dried blood and her mouth burned almost black. As I pulled the stake from her chest and tore away the chains I put a hand on her cheek. "Claire? Claire please wake up for me."

She couldn't open her eyes but her mouth opened to let out an almost unnoticeable whimper. I noticed her fangs slide down as she smelt the blood of the guy I'd just killed. I looked at everyone around us and said. "Guys she isn't going to make it out of here without blood." Turning back to Claire I put an arm around her and bit into my own wrist before holding it to her mouth. "Take my wrist Claire you need it." She was so desperate for the blood she didn't even argue, just opened her mouth as much as she could manage and pressed her lips to the two punctures. I held her as I let her take as much blood from me as she needed. I even started to feel a little weak myself but I didn't care.

She let go after a couple of minutes and I was relieved as I saw her wounds slowly begin to heal. Knowing she could now hold on for a little longer I lifted her into my arms bridal style and began to lead the way out the tunnels. Claire had fallen semi unconscious again and as I walked out of the tunnel her need for blood hit her again as I suddenly felt her fangs pierce my neck. She began to gently suck more blood from my throat as she laid a hand on my cheek. Michael put a hand on my shoulder. "I know she needs it but maybe you shouldn't let her take so much from you."

"She needs to heal Michael, she could still die."

"I know, look give her to me, she can take some of mine."

I nodded and handed Claire to Michael who gave her his wrist as we left Amelie and her bodyguard and made our way home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi again, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is STILL trying to test my patience. But enough excuses, here's the next chapter. Reviews much appreciated. X **

Michael's POV

Claire was still a complete mess when we got home and still wasn't completely out of danger. At some point during the rush home Shane had taken Claire back and carried her the rest of the way. I wasn't surprised, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he never wanted to let her go again.

When I got the front door to the Glass House open Shane dashed in and gently laid a still severely burnt and injured Claire on the couch. As he knelt beside her he turned his head slightly to look at me and Eve. "Could you get her the blood please? I don't want to leave her."

"No need to even ask." Eve replied as we both made our way to the kitchen. Just as I reached the door I glanced back and saw Shane put his hand to Claire's cheek. I felt so sorry for them, neither of them ever got a break and were always getting hurt both physically and emotionally by this stupid town. Eve suddenly called me then. "Yo, could I have a hand with this?"

Walking the rest of the way to the kitchen I grabbed some of the blood bags she was struggling to carry and brought them back into the living room. When I reached the coach I saw that Claire still wasn't moving, she was conscious she just didn't have it in her to do anything. I passed the first blood bag to Shane as Eve gripped my arm, watching Claire with a worried expression. He ripped the bag open but paused before looking at me. "How the hell am I going to give her this if she can't even move?"

That was a good question... and I didn't have a clue. Shane saw that from my face and frowned for a second. Then it was almost like I saw a light bulb flicker above his head because it was so obvious he had an idea. He didn't say anything to us, just held the ripped open bag up and dipped his finger in the thick red substance. Shaking his head he muttered. "Just a few weeks ago this would have grossed me out."

While putting his other hand on Claire's cheek again he ran his blood covered finger across her lips, hoping to kick in her instincts so she would force herself to take what she needed. I had to admit it was a pretty smart idea. Nothing happened at first though and I could see Shane panicking more and more the longer we waited. Just as I noticed a tear escape the corner of his eye he leaned forward and whispered- well more begged- to Claire. "Please Claire, you can't leave me now, not after everything we've been through to together. Just take the blood."

He leant away to look at her again and just or a second he looked absolutely broken when she still kept still. It didn't last though, because Claire out of nowhere licked her blood covered lip... and that's all it took. Her instincts kicked in and her need for blood took over. Her eyes flashed open, the red glow in them getting brighter and brighter. She gasped and started struggling, desperate to get to the closest source of blood. But knowing that would probably end up being Eve, Shane held her down as he tipped the rest of the blood bag down her throat. She swallowed it all down quickly but it still wasn't nearly enough so one by one I passed more bags over as Shane tried to sooth her...

Six bags later and Claire finally started to settle and her eyes began to go back to their less intimidating hazel colour. Her injuries had started to heal, she was going to be Ok. When Shane removed the hand that restrained her from her chest she put her hand to hand and groaned. After another second she sat up, looked around and blinked a few times. We all just stood there and watched her, including Shane. When her eyes met his the confusion that covered her face disappeared and they went wide before she burst into tears.

Shane pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth while whispering to her. "It's Ok, nobody's ever going to hurt you again." All Eve and I could do was watch as they both cried together and soon enough we found tears in our own eyes. After a moment Shane pulled back and stared deep into Claire's eyes. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. Whatever else this town tries to throw at us we take on together."

Claire nodded at him with a smile on her face, shining through the tears of pain. Eve dropped down on her knees beside them. "I'm in too." She said as she took both Shane and Claire's hand.

I dropped down beside Eve as well. "And me. Whatever happens, the four of us will always have each other. The Glass House Gang."

**I'm not too sure whether to continue this or not. I want to but I don't no where to go from here. Suggestions always appreciated. (And BTW, to you MV writers, just want to say seen some really awesome stories lately, all really cool. Well done fellow writers) **


End file.
